1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus and a digital photographing apparatus adopting the method, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus capable of producing a clear image and controlling a degree of exposure despite shaking of the digital photographing apparatus during photographing, and a digital photographing apparatus adopting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increasing popularity of digital photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, demand for high quality still pictures and moving pictures is increasing. One solution that has been adopted recently to produce a clearer image despite shaking of a camera due to the shakiness of a user's hand or other external influences while taking a photograph is the use of software to correct the image information after the image has be captured.
However, the software can only correct the image information to a limited extent, since the image information before correction is already inaccurate due to shaking of the digital photographing apparatus when the photograph is taken. Also, due to the shaking of the digital photographing apparatus, the digital photographing apparatus remains in one position for a fairly limited amount of time, and therefore the image information must be captured fairly quickly. Thus, the aperture value, sensitivity and shutter speed cannot be directly controlled by a user to prevent deterioration to the sharpness, brightness and other qualities of a photograph.